What It Means
by Stormy1x2
Summary: A bad run should have left TC as scrap metal, but it didn't. What did Starscream have to do with it? During recovery, TC investigates what it truly means to be an Air Commander by seeing it from Starscream's side.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: What it Means**

**Fandom: **Transformers

**Pairings: **Well….blinksblinks Thundercrackers and Skywarp are Companions and wingmates, Starscream used to be their wingmate, and I have an unhealthy fascination with the Screaming One and Megatron. Does this count?

**Summary: **Another botched mission has some odd results. Thundercracker should have been dead as a result from the impact he took, but strangely enough, he's alive and functioning. And Starscream is…Well, anyway, Thundercracker is unnerved enough to try and figure out what happened.

**Date posted:** Thursday, March 24, 2005

**Part 1**

He first became aware of the humming that vibrated through his entire body. The distinctive rhythmic wave that told him his self-repair system was finally beginning to patch up his internal network, sent a jolt of electricity through his central processor. Pain sensors along his body reported extensive external damage but there was nothing life-threatening that he could detect. _Surprise, surprise_, but he set that thought aside as his optics came back online and he could finally open his eyes.

A quick scan of along his torso revealed the damage the pain sensors had indicated. Parts of his metal skeleton were missing, huge chunks of alloy sheared clean away; chips and scratches littered his frame, and his right ankle joint was completely exposed, dangling from his leg component by a few wires and a slow-leaking micro-fuel tube. His mouth was filled with the acrid taste of burnt energon and oil indicative of more trauma - he reached up with one arm that seemed to be functioning properly, nudging the stump within that was all that remained of the glossa he had bitten off during the crash.

His other limbs were slower to respond, dragging painfully along the dirt as he attempted to sit upright. His wings had folded into their storage compartment on his back upon impact, which had spared them a good deal of damage. He noted the relative intactness of his torso structure and came to the conclusion that the additional layers of his compacted wings had helped to cushion him during the landing. His chest was a smoking ruin of wires and severed nerve lines, gouges ripped and torn through metal plating like hot knives through butter. The sensor-rich dermaplating covering his hands was scraped away, a deep ache resounding forth from the exposed nerve endings, and he could feel the same ache on parts of his helm where he must have ploughed the way with his face.

He thanked Primus his main fuel line was intact though how, he didn't know. Especially with all the energon splashed over him and the ground - one would have thought only a severing of the tube could result in a mess like this. A closer look revealed a patch of something along the line, something to investigate more fully when he was more functional then a newborn 'bot. A hiss of pain escaped him - although he was a tougher breed of Decepticon, even he would not be averse to having his emotional circuits and pain receivers dampened until any or all of the Constructicons could have a go at him.

Thundercracker coughed as spare bits of metal and energon were ejected from his aspiration conduits. That had been one hell of a nasty crash. Damage aside, the furrows about six meters deep and three wide through the dirt, at least a dozen large boulders, and then his spectacular fiery stop at the base of a cliff indicated that he should be so much scrap metal. Instead, his internal repairs were almost complete. Despite the huge loss of energon, the structural damage and the stabbing pain from sensors that would need a complete realigning, he felt he could at the very least make it back to Decepticon headquarters for a repair job. How in the name of Cybertron...?

"It's about time you woke up," came a rasping voice from behind him. Thundercracker whirled around.

Wedged into the base of the cliff, almost tucked behind two large boulders, Starscream glared balefully at him from his huddled position. Thundercracker couldn't tell if there was any damage - the seeker was too curled in on himself. TC managed to get his legs beneath him, balancing gingerly on his broken ankle joint.

"Screamer?" He did a half-hop, half-stumble in Starscream's direction. "What the slag happened?"

"You crashed, idiot." Starscream made no move to get up. "And now that you've finally decided to come online, you can fly back to headquarters and make a report to Megatron."

Thundercracker blinked in confusion, and then jolted as he realized his wings were fully intact even after the impact. They unfurled with a rasp of sheet metal sliding against sheet metal, catching the last of the sun's rays on the razored edges. A pained gasp escaped him as exposed wires brushed across his torso, playing havoc with his damaged sensors. Painful yes, but ultimately not debilitating. His energon levels were enough to get back - he still wasn't sure how that had happened - and his overall energy, while low, was still more then he needed. He looked over at the Air Commander.

"What about you?"

"I shall return to headquarters when my internal systems are at minimum 65 capacity. A few cycles at least." Red optics narrowed at the purple seeker. "Your damage has leveled off enough that you should have minimal difficulties. Get going."

Thundercracker's optics blinked again. A direct order from Starscream was a rarity in itself but that wasn't what made him hesitate. Normally he would have obeyed. Throw a comment, a sneer, but then follow the command - Starscream was a pain in the thrusters on a good day and a complete overhaul on a bad, but he was still the Air Commander, second in command of the entire Decepticon army. But TC felt odd leaving his current situation. Why was Starscream still curled up like that? Internal repairs would work better if he straightened his torso out, let his fuel lines flow smoothly.

"Starscream, what's up? Get a rock stuck in your intake valve?" Using his jets to elevate himself off his broken joint, Thundercracker made a motion in the commander's direction.

In a move that belied any injuries the Seeker might have had, Starscream had his null ray aimed and powered up at the advancing soldier. "I gave you a direct order, Thundercracker."

Thundercracker froze, as much as he could. The strain from his jets unused to performing hovering maneuvers in his current weakened and untransformed stage was causing his entire frame to tremble. "Yeah, but you look shot to hell and back Screamer," he drawled in irritation. "Forgive me for giving a fraggin' bolt for trying to see if you're gonna kick the bucket or what."

"Are your audio receptors malfunctioning?" The high-pitched whine that heralded the charging of Starscream's primary weapon made Thundercracker retrace his steps a bit. "You are to report directly to Decepticon Headquarters. Megatron is expecting a report at 1800 hours and as both of our communications systems are fried, that means a verbal report must be made." Starscream's aim never wavered from the dead center of Thundercrackers' cracked-open chest plate. "Go. Now."

"And we all know how seriously you take giving those reports," Thundercracker huffed indignantly. His wings spread out to their fullest extent short of actually transforming; while he felt he wasn't going to die just yet, he was in no condition to try transforming when he wasn't sure he'd be able to change _back_. "Fine Screamer, whatever."

He threw one last glare back at his commander, and then forced himself into the air. As the earth fell away from him, gravity made hidden fractures in his system creak and he stifled a wince. Luckily the winds were with him and he was able to lower his power output enough to allow him to glide on the breeze. He had a long flight ahead of him and it only made sense to conserve energy where he could. He had no idea if his locator was functioning even if it was obvious that Starscream's wasn't. He had a lingering hope that Skywarp would have sensed his distress through their connection as wingmates and companions but the sheer distance made that more of a hopeless hope. He couldn't repress a snicker at his thoughts - the idea that his manner of thinking was going 'native' as Rumble put it, was both amusing and alarming.

One of his few functioning gyros beeped a warning that he was listing off-course and he corrected his flight path, nearly over-shooting his goal. Primus, the last time he'd felt this bad, it had been after agreeing to be Mixmaster's taste-tester on their old energon-party nights. And stupid, slagging Starscream - he must have been in better shape then he let on if he was able to threaten him with his null-ray. Yet the Screaming One was making _him_ trudge forth to do his dirty work. Megatron was gonna blow an entire bank of gaskets over the complete meltdown this latest caper had become.

His optics were flickering - Thundercracker cursed his flagging energy levels. Maybe he'd overestimated his internal repair system. He didn't have any clue how much longer he was going to be able to keep functioning and he had only a vague idea of the distance he had left to travel

"TC!"

His neck pipes creaked in protest as he wrenched his head up at the cry coming from above. Skywarp's familiar purple and silver frame soared down in jet mode, transforming as he came to a halt in front of the faltering Thundercracker.

"Man, you look like you're two cycles away from the scrap heap," he whistled appreciatively, giving him a cursory look over with his own scanners.

"That's about how I feel," he rasped, his vocal unit starting to fail. Skywarp nodded sharply and hooked an arm under Thundercrackers, mindful of his wings.

"Well, hang on tight bud. Next stop - well, next _few_ stops anyway, D-Con, HQ!"

Thundercracker shut his optics as a familiar crackling surrounded them. The field that sprung up around Skywarp ruffled his sensors on a good day. As he was now, it was more agony piled on top of the pain he'd already endured. 'Warp had a 'porting distance of about two standard earth kilometers, which meant it would take multiple jumps to get home. He decided stasis mode was looking pretty good at that point, and secure in the knowledge that his wingmate had him, he let himself drift into standby mode. Before he completely checked out, he forced his optics open one more time.

"Warp, Screamer's back there..."

"Yeah, Astrotrain's in charge of his rescue." Skywarp chuckled. "They can shout at each other all the way back for something to do."

Thundercracker smirked. Astrotrain and Starscream's hatred of each other was legendary, but if Megatron had ordered the triple-changer to retrieve his oft-errant second, then Astrotrain would do it. Kicking and screaming all the way, but he would do it. Thundercracker faded away.


	2. Recovery

**Title: What it Means**

**Fandom: **Transformers

**Pairings: **Well….blinksblinks Thundercrackers and Skywarp are Companions and wingmates, Starscream used to be their wingmate, and I have an unhealthy fascination with the Screaming One and Megatron. Does this count?

**Summary: **Thundercracker is recovering from his crash and learns how he managed to survive at all.

Date Posted: Saturday, March 26, 2005 

Part 2 

"…Afterburners shot…lucky son of a…."

…_Huh?_

"-vels are low….Hook, c'mere…"

A low whistle. " Did you see….sheared right off…"

Scrapper….I'm in the repair bay… 

"-think he's coming round. Thundercracker?"

"…when I get a hold of the son of a 747 who shot me down, I'm gonna pull his tail wings out through his cockpit," Thundercracker groaned, letting his optics flicker open. Bright light greeted him painfully, and he slid his optics shut again, whimpering as his sensors registered a formal complaint. "Oww…"

"Come on you big baby," teased Scavenger. The miner 'Con took pity on him though and lowered the lights. Thundercracker took a second chance on opening his optics and was rewarded with Hook and Scrapper staring him expectantly in the face.

"What?"

"How do you feel?" Hook asked practically. "We had to do almost everything short of a complete overhaul to get you back in shape. I thought we were going to have to send Longhaul out to get a new bodyshell."

Thundercracker ran an internal scan, seeming to exhale when there was almost no pain in the relay. Hook noticed his almost palpable relief and chuckled.

"Yeah, we spent nearly 7 hours just fixing your internal sensors. Watch your hands and wings though – we haven't quite finished."

"So why am I out of stasis?" Thundercracker was a little disturbed at the raspiness of his voice. Apparently the Constructicons hadn't gotten around to repairing his vocal unit either. His wings were blessedly numb, as was the majority of his framework – external sensors must have been next on the Constructicons list.

"You were coming out of it on your own," Scrapper shrugged. "Your system obviously felt you'd been out long enough."

"How long?"

"Almost 15 hours total," Scavenger chirped. He had something in his hands; Thundercracker craned his neck to see and winced as he recognized it as part of his wing structure. Scavenger grinned at him. "Oh relax – once we weld it back on and repaint ya, you'll never even know the difference."

"Sit up," Hook instructed him, and Thundercracker did so, wincing a bit as joints creaked in protest.

"I'm going to go tell Skywarp you're still among the functioning," Longhaul said. "He's been as antsy as a fledge with ants in his carapace." He disappeared through the large bay doors at the end of the room. Thundercracker blinked as something triggered his memory unit.

"Why isn't Starscream here?" A quick glance revealed the other repair units were empty. Thundercracker frowned – he was positive that Starscream had been injured. Why else would he have sent Thundercracker to make his report? Speaking of which…"And I have to talk to Megatron."

"Relay your report via the radio, 'Cracker," Hook said briskly, applying the soldering gun to the framework of his wings. "Megatron's busy right now, but Soundwave can forward it on."

"Busy?"

"Yes."

Thundercracker was more then confused now. The report was fairly important – it contained the last remaining bits of information they'd managed to recover from the power plant they'd taken over before the Autobots had shown up. Starscream had obviously suffered injuries that had prevented him from flying, and Thundercracker himself had been apparently damaged almost beyond repair. Yet Starscream wasn't in the repair bay, which meant he couldn't have been as injured as he thought. What was going on? Scavenger saw the look on his face and took pity on him.

"Starscream's in his personal quarters. He's in deep recharge and—"

"Scavenger!" Hook said sharply, cutting the miner off in mid-sentence. Scavenger gulped and darted away to get another section of metal for Hook to reattach. Thundercracker scowled at the technician.

"What's wrong with you? At least _someone_ feels like telling me what's happening." He harrumphed, flinching slightly as sparks flew from the soldering gun. "That fink Starscream – he tried to make me fly back to HQ with all my parts leaking energon and he's not even that badly hurt? I'm gonna borrow your torch and weld him to that damn recharge unit!"

"Who said he wasn't injured?" Hook asked casually, leaning around the seeker to grab a smaller torch. "He was almost dead when Astrotrain got him back here."

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Hook scoffed. "Come on TC – didn't you notice the patch job he did on you?"

"Patch job?" Thundercracker thought maybe his cranial gyros were off-kilter, the way he kept getting knocked for a loop with every sentence to come out of Hook. "What patch job?" A flicker of memory returned to him – something about his main fuel line, and a patch along it that didn't match his exactly. _Was that what that was?_

"Your chest plate was blown open down through all four layers of derma and metal plating. Half of your sensors were destroyed, and whatever it was you hit, ripped your fuel line loose and severed through eighty-five percent of it."

"That was big ol' hole," Scrapper snickered.

"Starscream managed to patch your fuel line with a section of tubing from his auxiliary fuel lines," Hook continued. "He had to reroute some of his own to do it too – man he was a mess! And to do a transfer on top of that, well, he's lucky he's alive, really."

Thundercracker's gyros were whirling again. "A _transfer_?" They couldn't possibly mean what he was thinking.

"You had almost no energon left in your system – your cardiac unit was pumping you dry. Starscream had to transfer some of his to yours, as well as a portion of his life energy to keep your mind from crashing. Whatever it was he did, gave you just enough energy to fly—"

"-or stagger-" put in Scavenger.

"-back to headquarters," Hook finished.

"It's a good thing Skywarp and Astrotrain found you two as quickly as he did," Scrapper said with unusual solemnity. "Both of you almost terminated right here. Starscream's still not out of the woods yet."

Thundercracker was relieved when Hook announced he was finished repairs to his wings which meant he could lie back down and wait for the world to go back to its regular order. He was shocked over the information he'd received – Starscream had performed a transfer? On _him_? While there were some loyal units among the Decepticons, Thundercracker had never been particularly close to Starscream, and he never would have thought the neurotic Air Commander would ever risk himself like that. Come to think of it, he couldn't think of anyone close enough to Starscream to do something like that.

TC didn't know what to think, honestly. Starscream's actions simply didn't match his more selfish personality, and Thundercracker didn't like the thought of being in debt to someone who had a habit of sticking knives in the back of their commanding officer. Though that would explain why he would perform such a risky move – who knew what the manic seeker would have him do in repayment…

Thundercracker looked up at Hook who was settling himself in for a long haul on his internal circuitry. The other Constructicons were gone, presumably to get more material with which to repair him. "What's Megatron so busy with?" he demanded to know. "We risked a lot to get his precious report back to him." _More then we planned on risking, actually._

Hook eyed him oddly. "He's…" he paused, and Thundercracker scowled.

"I outrank you, " he reminded the Constructicon coldly. Hook's optics narrowed.

"Megatron outranks _you_," he pointed out gruffly. "But he didn't say not to mention it to you – just not the lower ranks." He shrugged and flicked the _on_ switch on the torch. "He's with Starscream."

"So I don't have to give a report," Thundercracker finished. That was good. Megatron was always in a foul mood, and a negative report would just make it worse.

"Wrong, flyboy. I told you – give it to Soundwave."

"Why can't Megatron get it from Starscream?" Thundercracker asked in exasperation.

Hook would have sighed if robots had lungs. "Do you know what is required in a transfer, Thundercracker?"

TC shook his head.

"In the rare event that a life energy transfer is needed, the donor Decepticon is monitored to make sure they don't exceed safe levels. This way, if a recipient needs more life energy then what is safe for one donor to give, which is a rarity in itself, another 'Con can jump in. The thing is, the Decepticon in question should be of a higher power level to prevent that from happening. Under normal circumstances, Starscream would be an ideal donor for you or Skywarp, being of the same design yet a higher power level. However, in this particular event, Starscream was already injured and low on energon from giving his to you. But you were still in danger of dying, so he connected himself to you and shared enough of his life force to pull your spark back from oblivion." Hook paused in his work on Thundercracker's chest plate. "It should have killed him, but somehow, he's still alive."

"And he's in his quarters and not here because…"

"Privacy issues. He needed a transfusion of his own and Megatron is the only one whose power and life force exceeds his own."

Thundercracker was speechless.


	3. An enigma in a puzzle wrapped in mystery

**Title: What it Means**

**Fandom: **Transformers

**Pairings: **Well….blinksblinks Thundercracker and Skywarp are Companions and wingmates, Starscream used to be their wingmate, and I have an unhealthy fascination with the Screaming One and Megatron. Does this count?

**Summary: **A conversation with Starscream and Megatron leaves Thundercracker with more questions then answers.

**Notes: **I'm borrowing an idea I've seen in numerous fics starring Screamer, and that's that he had a bad experience in stasis mode, a long period of time where he spent with his mind free of stasis, trapped in what is comparable to a total sensory deprivation chamber. This left him with an understandable fear of stasis mode. The first time I read this was Wayward's fanfiction, but I've seen it in so many others, I don't know if it's canon, or if everyone just loved Wayward's idea so much they decided to use it for themselves. I just thought I'd mention it, just in case.

This chapter is almost double the length of either of the previous two. I was motivated by the positive responses I've received thus far. Thanks for the feedback!

**Date Posted: **Sunday, March 27, 2005

Part 3 

It took another five standard earth hours before Hook proclaimed that Thundercracker's internal repair system was ready to do his own recalibrations and he was fit to leave, effectively banishing him from the repair bay. Thundercracker was more then happy to escape the antics of the gestalt – as his repairs had come closer to finishing, interest had begun to wane among the Constructicons. This was never a good thing; overhearing Scavenger's idle suggestions on how to 'improve' Thundercrackers radio system by adding an earth construct known as an CD player had led him to agree with Hook's diagnosis, and he had fled the repair bay with as much dignity as he could muster.

This led to him crashing headfirst into Skywarp who, true to Longhaul's word, had been wearing a path in the floor outside. Skywarp's optics lit up at the sight of his wingmate, armored fingers clamping down onto TC's newly repaired arms.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," Thundercracker replied tersely. "Seekers don't die easily."

"'Course we don't," Skywarp nodded his head vigorously. "But you looked like total scrap, dude."

Stupid earth slang. He had forgotten Skywarp's fondness for the flesh-creature's speech patterns. Thundercracker ignored it and began walking down the hall. His goal was his own quarters where he decided he was going to drink his allotted ration of energon cubes until he passed out on his own recharge bed. Hopefully when he woke up, his initial view of the world – and the commanding officers inhabiting it – would have returned to normal.

"TC, hold up a minute." Skywarp still had a hand on his arm. Thundercracker turned and blinked his optics once in surprise by what he saw.

Skywarp was practically radiating concern for him. His eyes were fixated on the blue and purple seeker like he expected Thundercracker to expire right there in the hallway, despite Hook's diagnosis. "'Warp?"

"I just…you almost _terminated_." Skywarp's vocal unit seemed to tremble slightly. "I could feel it, you know? I was worried."

Thundercracker mentally smacked himself for being an idiot and he wrapped a comforting arm around Skywarp's shoulders with an ease that spoke of years of familiarity. Just because he was distracted by recent revelations about the Decepticon leaders, didn't excuse his treatment of his wingmate who had apparently spent the last nineteen hours pacing the floor outside the repair bay.

"Let's get a drink," he prodded the other seeker gently, and Skywarp visibly relaxed a fraction, nodding his assent and walking with him to the Seeker's rooms.

Decepticon headquarters, not quite as elaborate as what they had known during the old days on Cybertron, nonetheless were set up the same way they used to be. With the exception of Shockwave and his troops manning Cybertron, the Combaticons who were content to stay in their own desert base, and the original Insecticons who were in Bali, all of the Decepticons in Megatron's army had their own personal space.

Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream's quarters were the largest, located in the more secure areas underground with the repair bay and the main communications room. As part of the elite chain of command, Thundercracker, Skywarp and the Coneheads – Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge – as well as the Constructicons were located one level up.

The remaining Decepticons including the triple-chargers Blitzwing and Astrotrain, the Stunticons (when they weren't out actively disobeying orders) and numerous drones or 'canon fodder' as Starscream had been known to call them, were spread out all over the rest of the base.

In the event of an Autobot attack, they would be the first line of defense, before the fliers. It made sense, as the ground troops were hardier, and equipped with more firepower then the lighter aerial squads. The drawback was their noticeable lack of speed and overall intelligence. It showed the importance and the value Megatron placed on his soldiers, and Thundercracker had always been proud of his elite status.

As he neared the lift that would take him and Skywarp to their floor, he found himself pausing, turning to face in the direction of Starscream's quarters. He was overcome by a sudden urge to go over and knock on the door and see for himself what had become of the Seeker leader who had apparently saved his life. The urge was swiftly throttled by his common sense who reminded him that the Seeker was most likely not alone, if Hook had been telling the truth. Thundercracker had just been released from repair bay. He had no desire to be returned there via Megatron's fusion cannon if he disturbed something that was known to be dangerous, intimate and/or both.

"TC? You okay?" Skywarp was peering at him quizzically, still radiating that concern that Thundercracker found both annoying and endearing.

"I'm fine. Just...thinking." A thought occurred to Thundercracker and he glanced at his partner. "Warp, do you remember our days at the War Academy?"

It was almost a rhetorical question. A Cybertronium's memory was pretty much guaranteed to be perfect provided one's memory banks weren't damaged or altered by enemy factions. Skywarp's concern gave way to confusion even as he nodded. "Of course I do. Why?"

"Do you remember what Starscream was like back then?"

Skywarp snorted. It was an interesting sound coming from a being that didn't breathe. "Cocky. Vain. Arrogant. And he hasn't changed much."

"He was proud of his achievements, yes," Thundercracker said dryly. "But so was – so _is_ everyone else. I seem to recall a certain 'Con being escorted to the infirmary on an almost weekly basis because he had to challenge everyone who initially thought his special ability was useless in battle."

"Call me an advanced load transporter," Skywarp sniffed. "I showed them."

"I rest my case."

"Why are you asking about Screamer anyway?" His wingmate eyed him curiously. "Does this have to do with the energy transfer he did?"

Thundercracker looked at him in surprise. "Who told you?"

"Scavenger was bored. He decided to tell me a story." Skywarp's tone was innocent.

"Uh-huh. Pull the other turret and it sprays daisies instead of bullets." Thundercracker knuckled his wingmate on his helmet. "Spill it."

"I owe him half of my next energon allotment," the teleported confessed, ducking away from the gentle assault with a grin. "Like I said, I was worried about you."

"No wonder you were so eager to come sponge a drink off me," Thundercracker mused. Skywarp smacked his wing playfully.

"Shut up. What about Starscream?"

"Aah, slag it… I was just wondering…" Thundercracker trailed off, his optics dimming slightly as he thought. "I mean, we all know Starscream is a lot different today then he was then, right?"

"He's a hell of a lot noisier, if that's what you mean."

"That's a given." The two Seekers exchanged small grins. The third member of their group wasn't nicknamed 'the Screamer' for nothing. "I'm just trying to figure out why he would do what he did for me."

"You mean, would the Starscream of old have done the same thing?" Skywarp guessed. "I think you've got it backwards, TC. I think the Starscream of old would have done the transfer without question. Well, he would have whined about it, informed you that you were in his debt for the rest of your life, and proceed to lord it over you for all eternity, but he would have done it. What I can't believe is that the Starscream we all know and annoy today saved your life. I mean, he's left others behind before."

"That's what I was thinking," Thundercracker nodded. It was times like this that he was reminded of just why he was happy to have Skywarp as a wingmate. A joker and a carefree spirit at heart, he nonetheless understood what was going on TC's head, sometimes better then even Thundercracker himself. "I'm wondering what kind of favor he's gonna call in on this one."

"Ouch." Skywarp winced. "I'd be worried too. Glad it's not me."

"Oh gee, thanks."

A noise from ahead of them drew their attention. Starscream's door slid open and Megatron stepped out. The two Seeker jets froze mutely as their leader's scanners registered their presence almost immediately, and his head swung to face the two of them.

"Megatron," Thundercracker and Skywarp chorused in reverent fear, bowing their heads automatically. After a minute, they looked up. Megatron waved his hand dismissively, but his optics lingered on TC.

"Thundercracker," he rasped. " I see you're back to what passes for normal."

"Yes sir." Thundercracker responded. The Decepticon leader looked almost…dare he even think it…haggard. Even his fusion cannon looked like it was drooping slightly. But his stance was steady and his eyes burned holes through him and Skywarp.

"Summon Scrapper and Hook to Starscream's chamber for repairs."

Thundercracker and Skywarp slammed their fists to their chests in automatic salute. Megatron turned and began to make his way to his own quarters where Thundercracker assumed his leader was due for a recharge of his own. Still, he couldn't help but wonder something, and his impulse overrode his common sense for once.

"Lord Megatron?"

His leader paused, turning to glare at him. Thundercracker could easily read the unspoken; _this had better be GOOD,_ in his eyes.

"Sir, did Starscream say why he…did what he did?"

Megatron raised an eye ridge. "You question his motives."

"Yes sir. I mean, no sir!" Thundercracker doubled back on his own words in an attempt to avoid saying anything that could be deemed as offensive towards the Decepticon commanders. Megatron and Starscream argued and fought like earth cats and dogs – another one of Skywarp's ludicrous earth sayings – but the fact remained that Starscream was still Air Commander, and that position alone was worthy of respect, regardless of who filled it. "I mean…never mind sir. It's unimportant."

Megatron smirked. "Would you have rather he left you behind? By all rights he should have. You were shot down by that idiot aerial-wannabe Hangglide, were you not? That's hardly a befitting end for an Elite Decepticon."

Thundercracker fumed internally but remained calm. "Yes sir."

Megatron shrugged as he turned around. "You will have to ask him yourself. Though I'd imagine he'll tell you it's in his job description." A harsh laugh escaped the Decepticon leader as he disappeared down the hallway.

Thundercracker glanced at Skywarp and saw the same confused look in his optics. Skywarp caught his look and held up his hands. "I have _no_ idea, TC."

"Yeah." A beat. "Guess we better get Hook and Scrapper then."

"I'll go," Skywarp volunteered. He nodded at Starscream's unlocked chamber door. "Why don't you just duck in there and make sure he's not dead or something while I get them? Maybe have a chat to pass the time?"

"Assuming of course he doesn't use the last of his energy to blast me into pieces so tiny even the Constructicons can't put me together again, for daring to enter his room," Thundercracker sighed. "Get going, 'Warp."

"Sure thing, Humpty." With that confounding statement, Skywarp giggled and darted down the hallway.

Thundercracker rolled his optics, but was thankful anyway. Warp could have 'ported directly to the repair bay and back again with Hook and Scrapper. In this way, he was giving Thundercracker his chance to talk to the Air Commander.

Thundercracker eyed the door warily, like he was expecting Starscream to have rigged some kind of attack system to register anyone other then Megatron trying to get in. Not even Starscream would risk getting killed by Megatron for something like that. After a minute of fidgeting in the hallway, Thundercracker resolutely stalked up to the door. _After all, _he reasoned, _he's injured. He can't kill me right now, and by the time he's able to, he'll have calmed down_.

Right?

Thundercracker pushed open the door and stepped inside, systems and sensors alert for an ambush. There was nothing, save for the familiar humming sound of a recharge unit in action. _Of course. He just had an energy transfer – he's in stasis mode now._ Thundercracker crept closer to the limp form of the Air Commander until he was standing over him, looking down silently.

Now that he wasn't curled up like he had been back at the cliffs, Thundercracker could see the residual damage from the power plant battle. Strafing fire burns marred his red and silver coloring, and a few blasted areas showed that some replacement metal was going to have to be welded on. He couldn't see where the rerouting Hook had hinted at was located, but then again, he didn't really know what to look for either.

It was starting to sink in that he truly owed his life to Starscream. There were very few other Decepticons outside of the Constructicons who would have had the mechanical and medical knowledge to save his life. It was times like this that Thundercracker was reminded of Starscream's primary function before the war. He had been a scientist. A brilliant one at that – heralded as one of the brightest minds to ever graduate the Cybertronium Science Academy. It was doubly noticeable because of his design, something Thundercracker kept forgetting.

Starscream, like Skywarp and Thundercracker himself, was a Seeker. Seekers were built for war, for stealth and air attacks. They were fast, deadly and intelligent, excellent spies and soldiers for war. Their creators had intended for their original function before the war to be a defense force against other races Cybertron was starting to come into contact with. Peace was of primary importance, but even the elders knew that they had to have a proper defense in place. When the war started, the Seekers, having the most experience in their field, immediately became the Elite of Megatron's army.

Starscream was different. Built for speed and stealth, he also possessed an anomaly that served him so well as to make him a scientist. His capacity for learning and adapting was unlimited. His intelligence levels scored higher then any other Seeker before him, and his very mindset from the beginning was to question everything he came into contact with – unheard of in a soldier. But it was the perfect mindset for a scientist.

Being truly one of a kind, it was no wonder that Megatron initially sought out the unique Seeker for the position of Air Commander. It was odd, Thundercracker realized, that he could somehow recall a point when Megatron and Starscream actually seemed to have gotten along. But that couldn't be right.

Starscream was famous for the number of times he'd actually attacked Megatron or outright threatened him and his role as leader. The fact that Starscream was still alive was shocking, and drilled home how even Megatron knew there was something about Starscream that was indispensable or irreplaceable.

Thundercracker was so deep in his musings that it came as a shock when Starscream's optics opened and focused on him.

"What…are you…doing here?" he croaked.

_Was everyone's vocal unit malfunctioning today?_

"Just making sure you don't die before Hook and Scrapper get here," he said casually, scanning the Seeker again. Starscream rolled his optics.

"Sure you are," he drawled weakly. "And you have…no questions at all…about what happened…"

Thundercracker froze. Starscream chuckled hoarsely.

"I wasn't in stasis, fool. I heard everything you and our mighty leader had to say out there."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Curiosity," Starscream said, obviously amused at Thundercracker's discomfort at having been overheard. "I wondered…if you were too cowardly…to come right out…and ask me."

"Well, since you put it that way," TC allowed. He folded his arms and looked the red, silver and blue seeker in the optics. "Why did you save my life?"

"Are you…angry…that I did?" Even more amusement. Thundercracker growled.

"I'm just wondering what would motivate you to save the life of a Decepticon when you've left us behind for dead so many times before." Oh no. He wasn't angry at all. Nope, not him.

"Absurd," Starscream coughed. "There have been no casualties under my command."

"Thanks to whom?" Thundercracker glared. "I've had to rescue half the coneheads on at least a dozen different missions, and if it wasn't for Devastator stopping an Autobot aerial attack, Astrotrain would have been blasted to smithereens on two different occasions. All because you called retreat and took off without waiting to see if you could help with a rescue."

"Like I said," Starscream repeated with a smirk. "No casualties."

Thundercracker threw his hands in the air and turned away in disgust. About to leave, he was halted by Starscream's voice once again.

" Tell me…do you know anything…about my scanners?"

"Only that I assume they're somewhat similar to the ones found on any Seeker design," Thundercracker grumped out in response.

"Incorrect assumption…idiot.." Starscream would have been laughing if he had the energon to spare; Thundercracker was sure of it. "They are of my own design…and capable of…significantly further range…and assessments."

"So?" _How does one design his own scanners? His design structure is decided by his creator…_

"So you know…nothing," Starscream shrugged. "Get out…of my quarters."

Thundercracker was intrigued, but it was obvious that what little energy Starscream had was draining away fast. Against his better judgment, he turned back around and assessed the Air Commander again. "Why aren't you in stasis mode?"

Starscream's optics darkened. "Get out!"

Knowing better then to push his luck, Thundercracker shrugged and headed for the door. Hook and Scrapper, who were protesting to be being herded like earth cattle by a manic Skywarp, met him in the entrance. He stepped aside to let them pass through. Skywarp watched them bicker all the way over to Starscream's berth. Skywarp raised an eye ridge and Thundercracker could easily read the silent questions: _Did you talk to him? What did he say?_

Thundercracker shrugged. Really, the conversation had just seemed to confuse him more, but the last comments Starscream had made at least gave him something to work with. It looked like he had a date with a data computer.

The low murmur of voices behind him caught at his audio receptors and he turned slightly. Hook and Scavenger were bickering over the best starting place, and he overheard Hook speaking to Starscream.

"I assume you won't be going into stasis, as usual?" The lifter mech queried.

"You assume correctly. Get started." Starscream's optics closed, as if to ready himself for the work ahead.

"It's gonna hurt."

"Doesn't it always?" Came the enigmatic reply from the Seeker, and the Constructicons shrugged before settling down to business.

Watching for a few seconds, Thundercracker couldn't believe what he'd heard, or what his optics were telling him he was seeing. The delicate and powerful sensors possessed by transformers, relayed many types of information as accurately as the human nervous system, and one of the signals transformers were quite capable of feeling, was pain. Stasis mode was akin to being drugged, Skywarp had said once; the act of numbing one's pain receptors so that nothing could be felt. Without stasis mode, repairs could be felt as keenly as a blade slicing through human flesh.

What possible reason could Starscream have for refusing stasis mode? What kind of warped mind would want to remain conscious through such a huge repair job? Starscream was looking at hours of pain, and from Hook's words, he concluded that this was not the first time Starscream had refused to go into stasis mode for repairs. It wasn't logical. Then again, why would any of this make sense? Why would Megatron perform a highly dangerous and intimate energy transfusion with someone who actively tried to thwart his leadership? Why would Starscream make that comment about his scanning system?

Why, why, why, why, why.

More puzzles on top of the mystery he was already caught up in, and Thundercracker was beginning to curse his own curiosity. Skywarp was poking him in the shoulder.

"Is he really going to be awake while they're rummaging through his carapace like that?" he asked, looking a little sick. Thundercracker shrugged, glancing back at the recharge bed and the 'Cons huddled around it.

"Guess so."

"I think I want that drink now, TC."

"Me too," Thundercracker decided, and let his wingmate lead him back to his own room. The mystery could wait until after recharge. After all, it wasn't like Starscream was going anywhere, anytime soon.


	4. Snooping Through Time

**Title: What it Means**

**Fandom: **Transformers

**Pairings: **Well….blinksblinks Thundercracker and Skywarp are Companions and wingmates, Starscream used to be their wingmate, and I have an unhealthy fascination with the Screaming One and Megatron. Does this count?

**Summary: **A conversation with Starscream and Megatron leaves Thundercracker with more questions then answers.

**Notes: **I'm borrowing an idea I've seen in numerous fics starring Screamer, and that's that he had a bad experience in stasis mode, a long period of time where he spent with his mind free of stasis, trapped in what is comparable to a total sensory deprivation chamber. This left him with an understandable fear of stasis mode. The first time I read this was in Wayward's fanfiction, but I've seen it in so many others, I don't know if it's canon, or if everyone just loved Wayward's idea so much they decided to use it for themselves. I just thought I'd mention it, just in case.

I don't think I've stated one way or the other, but this really isn't a slashy-bot story. I mean, if you're looking for it, there are certainly enough hints, and normally I slash everything I possibly can. But in this particular fic, I'm stressing the almost brotherly bond that I firmly believe exists among the Seeker trio. The slash, if there is any, is more likely to be found with Megs or Skyfire here, not Thundercracker as some have asked me. Sorry.

Again, thanks to all those who've been following along. I really feel like I'm stretching my writing wings with this one – the there are so man more details to keep track of then in anything else I've ever written, and I'm proud of the way this seems to be shaping up. That being said, I don't think this chapter is as…together, as it could be. Let me know if reads too unclear, or jumbled, will ya? Your comments are most appreciated.

**Date Posted: **Monday, March 28, 2005

Part 4 

Thundercracker sat in front of his personal data computer. Feeling much better from a full night of recharge, it gave him a new, more positive outlook on the mystery of Starscream he was determined to solve.

Skywarp was out on patrol. Normally, Thundercracker would be with him, sky partners to the end, but apparently the information he and Starscream had rescued – _at great personal risk_, he grumbled again – had been sufficiently important enough that Soundwave had told him to take an extra day to recover, giving his patrol orders to Astrotrain instead. Skywarp and Astrotrain generally got along as long as Skywarp kept the earth-based chatter to a minimum, so naturally, Thundercracker was expecting to pick up his companion at the end of his shift from the repair bay.

_A whole day to myself and I'm spending it in front of a computer_, he groused, glancing at one of the security monitors in his room at the bright day outside. It was perfect flying weather, with just enough clouds to play tag in, if he wanted to lower himself to recruit the Coneheads for a game.

But his rather close brush with death had left him feeling unsettled. Thundercracker was one of the more levelheaded Decepticons, and sometimes his way of thinking was dangerously close to a Neutral's point of view. His love of combat was what prevented him from being a Neutral. His dislike/disdain of organics would forever keep him safe from being an Autobot. He cared for his companion, he guarded his back and did his job. That was it.

It was his way of thinking that had him almost relentlessly fixated on what had happened to him, and why it had played out the way it had. There was no love lost between him and Starscream despite being wingmates and part of the original Seeker triad due to a falling out years ago that had more or less resolved into mutual tolerance, if not acceptance. The question of _why_ Starscream had performed a life energy transfer would continue to nag at him until he figured it out – especially if he was to prepare for any kind of blackmail from the Air Commander.

There was also a small part of him, he was forced to admit, that wanted to know if it had been for _him_, or if Starscream would have done the same for anyone who had been in his situation. They were wingmates, after all. Thundercracker knew if it came down to it, he would do the same for Skywarp in a nano-click, and after a few seconds of deliberating, he would do it for Starscream as well, though the reasoning would be different. Skywarp was his companion. Starscream was his Air Commander.

Thundercracker began randomly clicking on files in the Decepticon database, unsure of what he was looking for, really. Maybe some insight to what made Starscream the way he was, a portal into his mind to see what made him tick, what made him act the way he did. _Personnel files is as good a place to start as any_, he decided and opened up a new window.

One of the best things about being an Elite was having the security clearance to look at almost anything without fear of reprisal. There were still some levels restricted to Soundwave and Starscream, and of course, Megatron's top secret files were given to _no one_, but the old war files were still open to Decepticon public. A picture profile of Starscream came up, followed by a brief overview. Thundercracker scrolled down, after making a quick face at the old Academy picture.

**Designation:** Starscream

**Rank:** Air Commander, Second-in-Command to Lord Megatron

**Model:** Decepticon, Seeker, Aerial combat squad captain

**Previous Titles:** Scientist, mechanic

**Summary of basic skills:**

Seeker, capable of speeds exceeding all known seeker models (see design. Files, psswd req)

Intelligence recorded at higher levels, possessing unlimited capacity for knowledge adaptability and growth

Perfect score attained Decepticon War Academy

**Summary of accomplishments:**

Only Seeker model to enter and graduate Cybertron Science Academy (see Acad. Files)

Awarded several distinctions for development in energon cube storage technology, and weapons technology (see Tech. Files)

Council advisor re: weapons technology

Member of first off-planet explorer team, partner: Neutral, designate **Skyfire** (see Plan.ex files)

**Note:** Designate relieved of Council duties prior to exploration assignment due to irreconcilable differences with council members (see Tech. Files)

Thundercracker blinked in astonishment at the pages and pages of data links following the summary of Starscream. Almost fifteen thousand pages devoted to his research at the Cybertron University alone, not to mention his pages of records, target acquisitions and mission accomplishments at the Decepticon War Academy. The technology files were divided by time period and then by level of importance and that still meant wading through almost 180,000 gigs of data from various schematics, diagrams, simulations, recordings and notes.

He had no idea Starscream had been so thorough in his work. The Seeker had a habit of appearing off-kilter more then he ever appeared lucid and organized.

Thundercracker sat back and just stared at his console. He had no idea where to begin, or really, what he was even looking for. He scanned the first line under accomplishments again:

Only Seeker model to enter and graduate Cybertron Science Academy

He remembered that day. All to well, in fact. They – Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp – had only been a Triad for a few decavorns. Starscream had been their leader though at the time, it hadn't meant much to anyone really. Mainly, it meant that Starscream did all the talking during report time, and that had suited them fine. Starscream, even then, had loved taking charge, being responsible. A prelude to his later behavior with Megatron no doubt.

In fact, Thundercracker could remember the exact circumstances surrounding Starscream's admittance into the Academy. A routine patrol resulted in Skywarp picking up a distress signal from an energon factory outpost outside the main city. A request for rescue of the factory personnel due to an imminent explosion, and time had been of the essence.

As usual, Starscream had arrived first, but instead of immediately beginning the transportation of the worker 'bots, he had gone straight to the heart of the factory where a core explosion was minutes away from happening.

The funny thing about factory workers was that none of them was programmed any real scientific knowledge. They knew how to perform their functions, and almost every transformer possessed some degree of mechanical knowledge, but the energon refiner cores were left to the actual builders and scientists.

Thundercracker remembered beginning the removal of the workers with Skywarp, all the while shouting into their radio for their incendiary wingmate to get his afterburners out of there. Suddenly, the alarms had all gone silent, and the stereotypical green light that signified 'all's well' went on in the tower. Starscream had walked out of the building, covered in soot and melted spots from burning energon that had spat on him from the core as he worked, but otherwise functional and smug as all hell about what he'd done.

He had been questioned about his knowledge of the cores, and he replied that en route to the disaster, he'd requested and downloaded pertinent core information over his internal radio from his personal computer. He'd then been able to diagnose the problem with the core and rectified the wiring error that had triggered the whole mess.

Subsequent searches of Starscream's personal quarters revealed hundreds of data pads of information that the Seeker had picked up from listening to others, downloading from the public sectors to learn for _pleasure_ during his own time. Thundercracker had asked him what had possessed him to try and solve a problem only competently trained mechanics were supposed to handle. Starscream's reply had been that the whole dammed place had been about to blow anyway and that there was nothing for him to lose.

_Just your life_, Thundercracker had pointed out, angered that his friend and teammate would risk himself so carelessly.

Until he'd realized that Starscream had been so confident in what he'd been doing, it had never occurred to him that he would fail.

A few days later, a knock came on their door and a large white-painted robot – a flier, based on his large wings and equally large afterburners – had stuck his head in the doorway, cheerfully asking if Starscream was available.

"I'm a professor at the Science Academy and I heard about what you did. I am a designated Nuetral. Name's Skyfire. Pleased to meet you."

Several hours later, Thundercracker leaned back and stretched out his cramped joints. It had been a long time since he'd spent so much time on the computer – he preferred to be more active then a simple monitoring 'Con. It gave him a new appreciation for Starscream's apparent ability to spend so much time, energy and patience in his scientific pursuits. He'd only been reading for a few hours and he was ready to go crazy.

There was a lot to take in, but nothing really that he could find relevant to what he was looking for, whatever that was. He snorted at the futility of it all. He kept running through the comments Starscream had made, particularly ones about his scanners, but all he'd been able to find in the vastness that was the Tech files, was countless references to modifications he'd made to existing systems, weapons and to his own structural design. But the technical details went way over his head.

Suddenly he recalled something and brought his arms down from over his head. He backed out of everything and went back to Starscream's personal files again. He read the footnote about Starscream being dismissed from the Advisory council after his graduation due to irreconcilable differences. What was that about?

Clicking the necessary links, he groaned aloud when he saw the reams of data that immediately piled forth in multiple windows. Primus, wasn't anything simple to look up? How the slag did Soundwave root through his garbage on a daily basis?

Scowling, he viciously punched the control, selecting a link at random. A new window opened up over the others, hiding them from view. He blinked as he realized it was a review from the Council about an invention of Starscream's. Clicking on the proffered link, yet another window popped up, exposing a schematic that Thundercracker recognized instantly.

Starscream's null rays.

Thundercracker's jaw plate nearly unhinged. According to the report, not only did Starscream come up with the idea himself, but he'd built it beyond the expectations of the Council – and then refused to say exactly how he did it. The schematics gave the general framework, but the internal structure, the wiring, the energy conversions, the mathematical equations – none of them had been submitted to the Council, and all of their attempts to duplicate Starscream's ultimate weapon had failed.

As had their attempts to find a way of blocking or defending against it.

Soon after his dismissal, Skyfire had recruited him for a deep-space exploration mission. Thundercracker and Skywarp had been steadily seeing less and less of their wingmate as his studies had eaten away at his free time, and their advancement through the ranks of the defense team had brokered them more responsibility. Starscream's acceptance of the long-term mission had driven an angry wedge between himself and the other two. Skywarp had been hurt by Starscream's apparent dismissal of them as a triad. Thundercracker had been the same. Neither of them had actually known what had happened to Starscream to cost him us Council job. They all knew how proud he'd been – how proud _they'd_ been of him for accomplishing something no other Seeker had. They just knew that one day, he'd shown up in an energon bar in a foul mood and told them he'd been fired. Next thing they knew, he was off to another planet.

And then he'd returned without Skyfire, nearly dead from his exhausting journey from the outreaches of space. He wouldn't speak of what happened either – he'd just stumbled to the War Academy, signed up and proceeded to tear his way through the ranks like they didn't even exist. They couldn't even approach him to ask about reforming their Triad squad – Starscream was too aloof and kept himself too busy to stop by for anything. Something had happened to him, changed him. He was near fanatical about succeeding, regardless of risk to himself, and for the second time in his life, achieved a perfect graduate score from an institution.

Thundercracker was starting to understand just why Megatron had appointed Starscream Air Commander. It didn't however, explain what turned the loyal and brilliant Seeker into a neurotic, double-crossing, raving 'con with delusions of grandeur.

It also explained to him that Skywarp was right. The Starscream of old would have saved him. They had been friends. But the Starscream of new…that was still a mystery.

Thundercracker sighed and let his head drop down to the table. Part of him really wanted to drop the entire issue now. Cans of cyber-worms were being ripped open in his memory banks, and he didn't know if he wanted to dredge up the past when it should remain dead and buried. But the other part of him was registering things about Starscream he hadn't felt in years:

Pride, in his accomplishments.

Gratitude, for saving his life.

Concern, for Starscream's own.

Thundercracker blinked his optic circuits as a brief flash on the security monitor captured his attention. Skywarp was laughing manically at the Coneheads who had apparently collided in mid-air after trying to catch the teleporter at the same time. In the background, he could see Starscream on the ground, watching. Thundercracker hesitated for a second. Then he was up and heading for the door.

It was time for another talk with the Air Commander. And maybe he'd see if he could talk to an old friend at the same time.


End file.
